project-x
by kndfan101
Summary: 12 teens with normal high school and life problems except they have super powers . people please no flames this is a song fic. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup's p.o.v

Hi my names buttercup and I'm a part of project x along with a few other kids were trained assassin's yes assassin's why the government. Right now am wearing a lime green hoodie, a white tank top, black skinny jeans, and black converse. The government lets every assassin wear one color but in jacket. There is only 11 other people Bunny, Bubbles, Blossom, Robin, Bell, Mitch, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bullet, and blaze. Twelve people don't ask me why they just did. Were called project –X. Life is very different here how because we're superhuman. There six groups we go undercover as. 1st the tech geeks, 2nd jock, 3rd nerds, 4th the innocent ones, 5th populars, and 6th the punks or goths. Right now were school as I like to call it a hell hole. Why that's for the next chapter.

Gnl's p.o.v

Buttercup please mind the forth wall god anyways bye. :3. Please R&R

Buttercup's p.o.v

NEVER & I MEAN IT

Sorry guys I forgot to do the disclaimer I don't own the power puff girls or rowdy ruff boys.

Buttercup: can't believe you forgot the disclaimer ugh idiot

Butch: she's right u know

Me: HOW YOU GUYS GET IN HERE!

Greens: through the door duh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Butch's p.o.v

I bet that butterbutt forgot to tell you who's in which group buttercup and I are the punks. Bubbles and boomer are the innocent one's bunny and bullet are the tech geeks. Blossom and brick the nerds. Bell and blaze the populars. Robin and Mitch the jocks. Project x started with a radioactive explosion you're proplably thinking wait how did that happen well I don't know okay it just happened at night next thing I know is that I have superpowers and my eyes changed colers to dark green or forest green it happened to all of us we were normal before this now were considered freaks. First of all I'm in a band with buttercup, Mitch, robin, boomer, and with bubbles as the manager and lead guitarist. Buttercup's the lead singer me the lead boy singer and lead bass robin in keyboard boomer in drums and Mitch as backup bass. Right now we are a gig. And we are about to go on

And done sorry if I make mistakes I'm new to fanfiction please R&R :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I forgot to say that the rest of the group don't know about the band any ways

BC: on with the story

Hey

BC: hey

Blossoms p.o.v

Buttercup and Butch are hiding something. Brick and I are trying to figure it out last night they came home around 2:00am they were also laughing saying that was the best this month.

Buttercups p.o.v

Man last night at the concert was fun as hell except for butch because were on stage and butch was singing his part in the song Mitch came around with a gallon of paint and dumped it on him. Anyways I think the red heads aka blossom and brick are being weird. Shit I hear footsteps "buttercup can you come down I want to talk to you" shit she found out "fine blossom". I knew she was going to find out I told everyone to shut up before they wake up but no they decided to keep laughing while butch was yelling shut the fuck up.

Butch

are dead it's the end of the line our days are numbered finny finished right now I am panicking so when I came down buttercup came down and that's when it started.

Hey so I'm leaving It on a cliffy R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bubbles

When the greens came down and sat down blossom started yelling and asking buttercup why she was out until 2 am. And buttercup said we went to a concert. Everyone else said yeah the rest came down and they yelled except for brick and blossom "you guys are on TV like right now and your famous" and of course us being us we said ok screamed what so guess what they were right oooh I'm feel blossom about to erupt like i "WWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT" brick went marching into butches room and brought out a black and green bass so we said surprise.

Bunnys p.o.v

Ok one minute I'm freacking out because I found out buttercup sing really good while the rest were freacking out because they were famous. And now I'm at a scremfest until bubbles yelled shut up, and suddenly I yell "I still didn't know that buttercup could sing and that you guys were a band".

Well bye R&R


End file.
